


Save Yourself--I'll hold them back

by Kamikaze_Kid



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alot of bad shit, Alot of stuff I will probably go to hell for, Anorexia, Basically if it's bad and exists it's in here, Bulimia, Drama, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Eventually overcoming the bullshit, Gen, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Kid/pseuds/Kamikaze_Kid
Summary: Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray are all citizens of Battery City. For the most part they do not question the rules or way of life. They are happy to conform. But after a tragic event hits the Way brothers, the dissolution vanishes.





	1. Make a wish when your childhood dies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long while (a few years). So I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty. Please leave feedback and let me know what you like/dislike. Also this will be a chaptered work so alot of the warnings I placed on this will happen throughout and not in every chapter.
> 
> First chapter will be slow, I apologize...please stick with it

"I am happy to be alive. Everything is going to be fine. Did I take my medication today? Keep working hard to stay alive. Quiet your mind. Rules are mandatory and essential for living a better life. Report any rule breaking to the nearest S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit." Said a soft female voice as it traveled through every room in Battery City. Set on repeat as the citizens woke up and got ready for whatever duty they where assigned that day. Sometimes the message would change but that was rare, variety was normally frowned upon.

Mikey stood in his bathroom, going through the same routine, as he got ready for boarder patrol. Wake up, go to the bathroom, shower (only on approved days), get dressed, take medication, and eat a slice of toast, head out the door. Any deviation from this routine was simply not allowed. He smoothed his BLI uniform out. It was stark white with a black stripe that went all the way around the waste with the BLI logo on the left over his chest, matching black pants to go with it. As the message through the speakers repeated he grabbed his pill bottle and poured 2 black pills into his hand and took them without hesitation, Mikey enjoyed the numb feeling they provided. He didn't need to think, worry, he only needed to be.

A few minutes later Mikey was on his way out the door, BLI identification around his neck. He made sure to walk at an even pace as he made his way to the weapon lock up. As he approached the lock up, he smiled a bit as he saw a familiar face. Frank, his longest friend. He was one of the few people Mikey had met before the fires of 2012, a massive disaster that wiped out most of the world.

"Hey Frank, how are you?" Mikey asked as he slid his identification to the shorter man.

Frank looked a bit panicked as he took the ID and scanned it. He didn’t respond as he handed Mikey his approved ray gun. “It’s been recharged and had some maintence done to it, Have a Better Living day”

Mikey looked at him confused but shrugged it off, he figured Frank had been talking too much on the job and was being watched more closely. Common procedure. Sliding his ID through a black box he stepped out through the boarder fence into the zones. The sun beat down hard on him and the temperature shot up at least 20 degrees higher than the nice temperature controlled Battery City. He felt the sand and dirt crunch under his feet as he walked up and down his assigned stretch of the boarder. Keeping his eyes peeled for those vile zone rats. He had never seen one close up but knew enough about them to just aim to kill at first sight. Zone rats where murderous backstabbers who seek to destroy all safety and everything they had built since the fires. They ran around in obnoxious colored clothes, shooting up anyone they come across. No sense of right or wrong, it was rumored they had gone crazy from the radiation poisoning.

Mikey shook his head; he couldn’t afford to get distracted. He was already on his 3rd strike and didn’t want to figure out what happens when he gets another one. The day went by without a hitch. Mikey was about to go clock out when a blur of green caught his eye. He spun around and in the distance he saw a man struggling towards the city, he was injured. Mikey went to investigate; he kept his hand firmly on the ray gun at his side.

“Help…please help,” The man groaned as he collapsed, blood pouring from his mouth.   
  
_“Remember your training, remember your training”_ Mikey repeated to himself over and over in his head. This was no doubt a zone rat trick; in school they were taught that zone rats would fake injury or emergency to lure you into a trap. Mikey pointed his ray gun at the man’s head.  
  
“No! Please! I don’t want to die…im just trying to get back to my children! “ The man was now sobbing. Mikey looked at the man as if he was the most vile thing he had ever seen before pulling the trigger. His first kill lay at his feet. Euphoria filled him, he had kept the city safe, and he could now move up and train to be a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit. He felt no remorse as the zone rat’s bloodstained the ground. Mikey bent down and took the man’s gun and headed back to the gate of the city to report the extermination and to clock out before he got in trouble for being late again.

“Everything is fine. You are safe. Did you take your medication? Follow the rules to find true happiness. Curfew is set for 7:30 pm.” the soft female voice ushered through the city to signal the end of the workday. Mikey went to return his ray gun and was surprised to see a different person there. Night shifters generally don’t come in for another 15 minutes.

“Where’s Frank?” he asked setting his ray gun down on the counter.  
  
“Questions are prohibited under section 23. Failure to comply will result in mental retraining,” said the other as he took the gun to store. Mikey nodded and apologized and hurried off home. Opening the door to his apartment he could tell his brother was already there from the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. Before greeting his brother he went straight to the bathroom and took 2 more black pills. He closed his eyes and leaned against the sink, waiting for the numb to save him. After a few minutes he got up and walked to the kitchen.   
  
“Hey Mikes…. how was work?” His brother Gerard asked as he poured them both a cup of coffee. Gerard’s eyes where clouded and his expression a ridged smile. Mikey knew he must have been to retraining recently.

“Fine” He nodded as he took a drink “Killed a zone rat today”  


“Wonderful! Did you take your medication today?” Gerard said in an almost automated voice. He tilted his head a bit and his eyes twitched.

“Why don’t you go lay down? I’ll put in a request for you to stay here tonight” Mikey sighed as he helped his brother to the couch and laid him down. It would be a few days before the side effects of the reprogramming subsided. As he put a blanket over his brother there was a sharp knock on his door. Mikey thought this was odd, as he wasn’t scheduled for any visitors today. Regardless he headed to the door and opened it.

A Draculoid stood in his doorway “You are to report to building A room 326 for training at 4am tomorrow morning. Failure to do so will result in extermination.” It handed Mikey a package. Mikey thanked him before closing the door and opening it. The package contained a new ray gun with S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W printed on the side, new uniforms (which where completely white), an updated ID card and a draculoid mask. He excitedly rushed to try on his new uniform. Mikey had been trying for years to move up in his post. Now he could go on patrols, keep the city safe, and actually make a difference. That’s all he ever wanted to do.


	2. Watch it Grow where the Tearstain Dries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter...but Chapter 3 will be alot longer. Please leave feedback

Mikey had managed an hour of sleep before getting up to ready himself for training. He went through the package he received last night to make sure he didn’t forget anything. A blister packet of white pills fell on the ground with a note telling him to add these to his daily medications; he would receive more at the end of today’s training. Mikey didn’t question this as he downed them along with the normal black ones. He tried to busy himself around the apartment but there wasn’t much to do, as it was mandatory to keep living spaces pristine at all times. Looking at the clock he sighed seeing he still had an hour to go before he could leave his apartment. Mikey looked over at his brother who was still sleeping soundly on the couch. He wondered what Gerard had done this time to get a round of reprograming. Gerard struggled with daily BLI life. He didn’t understand the rules where put there to keep everyone safe, he didn’t seem to care that the rules would better their lives. Mikey wondered why he couldn’t just accept them. Maybe now that Mikey was a Draculoid, he wouldn’t resist so much.

There was a soft hum from the clock, it was time to leave. He scrawled a note to his brother explaining where he was and telling him to stay on the couch and rest. Mikey pulled the drac mask down over his face and fixed the ID to his chest before heading out into the city. Out of habit he looked up to the sky but it had been years since he had been able to see the stars, but they where all gone now. The sky was nothing but black. After a 10-minute walk Mikey arrived at the building. He beamed as he used his new ID to swipe in. Unlimited access, this was amazing. Walking in, he noticed the room was all white, with white chairs, no tables and big black screen at the front of the room. Mikey raised an eyebrow; the chairs had chains on them. But asking questions wasn’t allowed. He took a seat in the front row; he was the first one to arrive. Slowly over the course of the next 15 minutes people started filing into the class. It appeared only 10 other people had been approved for training. Mikey couldn’t tell who they where, like him, they where all in uniform, down to the mask.

The class murmured quietly for a moment but silenced the instant a tall, bald, severe looking man walked in flanked by 5 lesser dracs. He wore black pants with a white shirt that had lace on the cuffs. Mikey was dumbstruck, he couldn’t believe Korse, the head Draculoid would be teaching them.

“Lets start this off right. How many of you did not take the white pills from your package yet?” Korse asked in a casual tone. Several people raised their hands. There where sudden flashes of light and thunderous thuds as those who raised their hands where shot down. “Disobedience will not be tolerated at any level,” he said as he waved his hand and the dracs went to remove the bodies from the room, leaving 4 trainees sitting there shocked. “Before I continue, would anyone like to drop from the program? If so, please stand up and leave”

Mikey inwardly groaned as the person next to him got up and walked towards the door. But they never made it. Shot down right as they touched the handle to the door. No one dare say anything or moved.

“So remaining we have Michael Way, Raymond Toro, and Samantha Jones. Great lets get started. Please place your wrists in the cuffs of your chairs” Korse gave a condescending smile at the group. No one hesitated to do what was asked. The instant they put their hands in the cuffs, they locked and the lights went out. Slowly the screen in the front of the room began to glow. Black and white designs began spinning around the screen as the soft female voice filled the room.

“I am a Draculoid. My allegiance is to Battery City and only Battery City. Everything is fine. I am a Draculoid. My old self is no more. I am who I am ordered to be. Obedience to Korse and Better Living Industries is paramount. I am a Draculoid. Nothing matters but my orders. My life means nothing if I fail. I am a Draculoid”

For hours this message repeated. Mikey felt dizzy and sick from the screen and the voice but tried to stay focused. It wasn’t until 24 hours later they where permitted to go home. The 3 students slumped from the room feeling as if their minds had been fried. All Mikey could hear was the damn message over and over again in his head. He hadn’t even registered that he had made it to his apartment until he was walking through the door.

“Gee…are you up?” Mikey asked as he shut the door and took his drac mask off. Faint crying could be heard from the kitchen. Mikey followed the sound until he saw his brother crying on the floor, clutching a piece of paper. “What’s wrong?” Mikey knelt down beside him and took the paper from him. Their parents had expired today. This wasn’t planned. Neither of them had been ill. He felt a cold chill rush through him. His ears filled with static. A single tear fell down his cheek as the speaker overhead turned on

“Did you take your pills today?”


End file.
